Unsusupecting Love,
by shikamarushino2011
Summary: Lt.-Major Michelle Taylor has just signed on to work at NCIS, Nate Getz is the first to meet her from the team and instantly feels a connecton with her. Will they make it as a couple? Read on to find out. Nate Getz/OC


I slipped quietly through the shadows as I made my way toward the target. He was eating alone, good, this would be easy. Without a sound being made, I quickly brought the knife across his throat and watched him slump forward. I was gone just as quick as I had come, leaving no evidence or trace behind.

The extraction point was deserted, signaling that something was or had gone wrong with the mission. I shouldered my rifle and put the knife back in the sheath attached to my thigh, disappearing into the shadows as I did so. There were people here and they were not marines. I hear Arabic being spoken very quietly near where I am hiding. Not good, the extraction team could not get to this position so I could not get out without running across the desert to the next point. A feeling of being watched crept over me and I glanced out over the surrounding area. A flash of light caught my attention and I realized that there were several other members of the extraction team nearby. Turning, I checked my rifle over and got in position to shoot. Gunfire broke out everywhere. Marines were pouring into the area while I remained hidden to enemy eyes, a phantom sniper. I realized that I had a gun trained on me too late. A gunshot sounded and then everything went black. Distantly, I heard a team member calling my name before I lost conscience.

A slow beeping brought me awake. I open my eyes and immediately shut them against the bright light. Slowly, I open my eyes to take in my surroundings. A hospital, I am in a hospital. I try to sit up only to immediately lay back down to ride out the wave of severe pain. There is a knock on the door before it opens and a doctor steps into the room. "Ms. Taylor? Do you know where you are or remember what happened?" My throat is dry and cracked and hurts like hell when I answer, "A hospital?" The docotr smiles, "Yes, in Bagdad." I don't here anything else before I slip into unconscienceness once again.

_Two months later:_

I slipped quietly into the room where the director of NCIS sat in his desk with the director of the special operations unit. "Ms. Taylor, please, have a seat How are your injuries doing?" I simply nod in response, " Why did you want to speak to me Leon? We haven't exactly gotten along very well in the past when I worked for the CIA or FBI, not counting DHS. So why now?" Vance just chuckles,"I want to hire you to work at NCIS with the special operations unit. You are the phantom, you blend in and you get the job done no matter how you need to. You are not obligated to follow the same rules that any agents or agencies are." I ponder the idea for a momentbefore I look at Vance and nod,"When do I start?" He just smiles.

_One week later:_

Nate's POV

"Why do we need another field agent Heddi? We are doing perfectly fine as we are." I just shake my head as I watch Callen, Sam, Kensie and Deeks all go up against Heddi about having another member placed on the team. "Mr. Callen, the new agent is very well qualified and knows what she is doing. She has worked with this agency before, however, she is not bound to our regulations. She is a free- lance agent that we are greatful to have hired." Callen is pissed,"I don't care."

I just shake my head,"Guys, her file is incredible. Having her on this team will help out more in the long run, especially on cases that wee need to access top level clearence on. Having her added is a good thing." Everyone just shakes their heads and moves to sit at their desks. I feel a tap on my shoulder, "Excuse me, I am looking for Agent Callen and his team?" I turn aroung and see the most beautiful woman standing before me. " Hi, I'm Nate Getz, the physicologist here. You are?"

She shakes my hand before answering, " Lt.- Mjr. Michelle Taylor. I am the free lance agent that was hired last week." "But there are no photos of you in your file." "I know, there are none because of the jobs and operations i did while I was in the marines."


End file.
